Guardian SxR⁄E
Guardian SxR⁄E (ガーディアンSxR⁄E, Gādian SxR⁄E) is a planned to-be fighting game, RPG or Filipino comic (based on Korean manhwa) written and illustrated by xVSP3. So far, Guardian SxR⁄E is the only work that focuses on xVSP3's current location, Philippines and that the names are also either from Filipino or Spanish heritage. The reason of doing so is to let others know that she is proud of her country. Plot Season 1: Guardian SxR Season 2: Guardian SxE Season 3: Guardian SxR⁄E Characters As mentioned, Guardian SxR have their characters names under the Filipino/Spanish heritage, not the usual English and Japanese names. In here, it is a tradition in the Philippines to have a Maria or Ma. in the beginning of their names however, it is not observed in the present days. Guardian SxR Maria Doncia Alba/Ma. Doncia Alba (マリア·ドンシーア·アルバ, Maria· Donshīa· Aruba) *Weapon/s: None *Route: On My Way :Maria Doncia or Doncia is the main heroine of the story who is very clueless about what is going around her. She is shy and can be easily frightened which some characters would believe that she is hopeless. She is strangely friends with Alisa despite them being in different schools. Doncia has a crush on Antonio. She is a special human as she can detect demons or spirits nearby. She is the only character/member with no weapons at hand. Antonio Castillo (アントニオ·カスティーリョ, Antonio·Kasutīryo) *Weapon/s: Battle axe :Antonio is an cheerful, optimistic and friendly young man who attends the same school with Alisa, resulting them to have a rather close relationship. Unknown to him, a lot of girls seem to be attracted to him (probably for his looks or personality) except for Alisa. He is the half-brother of Antonello. Maria Alisa Deala/Ma. Alisa Deala '(マリア· アリサ· デアラ, ''Maria·Arisa· Deara) *Weapon/s: Different kinds of firearms :Maria Alisa or '''Alisa is a kind-hearted and calm character. She, along with Antonio, is one of the most admired people in her school but she seems to be a little annoyed about it. She is somewhat friends with Doncia unknown to most people. Antonello Carriedo '(アントネッロ· カリエド, ''Antonerro· Kariedo) *Weapon/s: Halberd *Route: More than Family (Guardian SxR), Teacher and Student (Guardian SxE) :'''Antonello is a mature, adult figure and an understading character. He attends a university in Manila and rarely goes to the Philippines due to his mother's job. It was later revealed that he and Antonio are in fact half-brothers born with the same father yet different mothers. :It was revealed that he trained Lorenzo Magbanua, the main character in the spin off, Guardian SxE. Maria Ercilia Britania/Ma. Ercilia Britania '(マリア· エルシーリア· ブリタニア, ''Maria·Erushīria· Buritania) *Weapon/s: Whip :Maria Ercilia or 'Ercilia '''is one of the high members of Esprito EX. She is a well-endowed woman gifted with height and beauty as well as peers. She is known to help Doncia and the others as best as she can. Ercilia is close to a lot of people especially towards Alisa whom she treats her like a daughter. '''Feliciano Vivera '(フェリシアーノ・ ビベラー, Ferishiāno・Biberā) *Weapon/s: Knives/Daggers :'''Feliciano is like Antonio in terms of personality. He attends the same school with Lucio which results to both of them having a brother-like relationship. Despite his cheery attitude, he is a coward and would depend on Lucio to defend him which made the latter argue in the end. He is strong in his beliefs and he promised to himself that he'll be strong in order to protect his friends. Maria Monica Panaligan/Ma. Monica Panaligan '(マリア· モニカ· パンアリガン, ''Maria·'' Monika''·'' Panaligan'') *Weapon/s: Sword :Maria Monica or 'Monica '''is the 'youngest' member of Esprito EX. Although shown to be young, she is actually a year older than Alisa. Monica is a good baker and gives treats to anyone who wants to eat. She's the only member in the group who is interested in boys. '''Lucio Vargas '(ルシオ· ヴァルガス, Rushio· Varugasu) *Weapon/s: Scythe :'Lucio '''is one of the members of Esprito EX and is the founder's son, thus he is well respected by all. His the only one who hates talking to people, commenting that they are 'noisy'. The only people he can express his feelings openly are Feliciano, Antonio and Doncia (determinant). He doesn't trust his father due to a series of broken promises he sworn to him when he was still a child. '''Maria Clarisa Lauron/Ma. Clarisa Lauron '(マリア· クラリサ· ラウロン, Maria·Kurarisa· Rauron) *Weapon/s: Machine gun :Maria Clarisa or '''Clarisa '''is one of Alisa's classmates and well as Antonio's club classmate. She is a good natured girl who has no plans of having a boyfriend despite numerous proposals sent to her. She is a member of Esprito EX and her job is to guard the fortress of the organization, making her the watcher of the group. '''Felipe Cruz (フェリペ·クルス, Feripe·Kurusu) *Weapon/s: : Guardian SxE Unlike Guardian SxR, Guardian SxE doesn't observe the use of Maria in the female names and one distinct feature is the use of foreigners in the story. The foreigners is a symbol that their are a lot of foreigners in the Philippines. Strangely, they are members of organizations that deals with the supernatural like Esprito EX. Esprito EX Lorenzo Romero (ロレンツォ·ロメロ, Rorentsuo·Romero) - Filipino *Weapon/s: Baseball bat (with a button to open spikes), guns *Route: My Promise :Lorenzo, nicknamed'' Loren'', is a member of Esprito EX as well as a pupil of Antonello Carriedo, only mentioned in Guardian SxR, is the main hero in the spin off. He's an easy-going and preppy guy who is good in handling his job and school well, making him respected by some people. Despite his positive attitude, he has a dark past kept within him, avoiding it as much as possible whenever someone asked about it. Eric V. Santos (エリック·V.·サントス, Erikku· V. Santosu) - Filipino-American *Weapon/s: Lance *Route: From Me to You :Eric is a member of Esprito EX and Lorenzo's friends. He is popular with the girls, but doesn't accept any of their confessions as he is in love with someone else. Jennifer Dolor (ジェニファー·ドロル, Jenifā·Dororu) - Filipino *Weapon/s: Bow and arrow *Route: True Bloods :Jennifer, nicknamed Jenny, is one of the representatives of Esprito EX and an acquaintance of both Lorenzo and Eric. Unlike the two, Jenny takes everything seriously and can be easily stressed when things don't go her way. ParaCli Q Wisteria Roth (ウィステリア·ロート,'' Uisuteria·Rōto'') - American *Weapon/s: Whip *Route: Blooming Flowers :Wisteria, nicknamed Wist,' '''is an American girl who is a member of the organization, ParaCli Q. Her task was to investigate and study the supernaturals in the Philippines. Her beauty matches perfectly well with her personality as she observes the 'rich-girl' attitude everywhere. She slowly changes when she spends time with Lorenzo, prioritizing the safety of her friends instead of her looks and injuries. '''Bolivar Perez '(ボリバル·ペレス, Boribaru· Peresu) - Spanish *Weapon/s: Pistol *Route: Song of Peace :Bolivar, nicknamed Boli (Bolly), is a Spanish Shaun Morgan (ショーン·モーガン, Shōn·Mōgan) - American *Weapon/s: Cards *Route: To Be Free :Shaun, nicknamed Sho, is a preppy young male with the same personality with that of Lorenzo. He is known for being the peacemaker in the group and seems to not like violence much either. It was later revealed that he is also cursed by an evil spirit that made him lose his physical body and was forced to live in a sort of ghost form much to his advantage and disadvantage. Anxii 13 Yukino Motomiya (本宮 雪乃, Motomiya Yukino) - Japanese *Weapon/s: Fan *Route: Harmonic Aura :Yukino, nicknamed Yuki (Yuki-chan), is the daughter of the founder of Anxii 13. She is patient and thinks before acting unlike Asahiko. Yukino acts mature for her age as she doesn't result to violence immediately as she prefers to negotiate first before using force. Despite her strong personality, she is shy at heart and a perfectionist in making other people happy before herself. It was revealed that Yukino is Asahiko's childhood friend who took him in after the death of his parents. She acts like a mother to people who are younger than her. Asahiko Takano (高野 朝彦, Takano Asahiko) - Japanese *Weapon/s: Katana *Route: Reminiscence :Asahiko, nicknamed Asa, is Yukino's personal bodyguard and adopted brother. He is calculative about everything and is very sarcastic, a complete opposite of Yukino. He does his job very seriously especially in guarding Yukino despite being told to not to be very overprotective, almost like a stalker. Asahiko can be serene, a rare side he usually shows to Yukino and/or Lorenzo (determinant) and it serves as a sign that he is comfortable with said companion. It was noted that he can be very possessive of something that he loves the most. Catherine Ono (キャサリン·小野, Kyasarin·Ono) - Japanese-American *Weapon/s: Crossbow *Route: Dreaming Princess :Catherine, nicknamed'' Cat'', is one of the representative alongside with Yukino and Asahiko. Despite being the same age with Yukino, she acts like a middle schooler much to everyone's surprise. She strongly believes that dreams can come true, one way or another. Unlike the rest of her groupmates, she is very easy to talk to as well as fool around or tease, in a cute manner. Like Lorenzo, she also experienced someting dark in her past in which she masked with her preppy attitude. Extra Melissa Fernandez (メリッサ·フェルナンデス, Merissa·Ferunandesu) - Filipino-Spanish *Weapon/s: Knives/Daggers *Route: Cursed or Blessed :Melissa, nicknamed Mel, is a mysterious female character who appears to Lorenzo to help and/or give advices to him every now and then. She usually wears a deadpan face, making it hard for others to know how she feels. It was later revealed that she is a founder of ParaCliQ, along with Oscar Roth, Wisteria's father and was cursed to stay young forever by a spirit, much to her dismay. Setting Like some of Len's works, the settings are based on real countries around the world and mainly the Philippines. Here are some countries mentioned: *Philippines *Japan *Cambodia *Africa *Spain *Korea *Italy Terminology Organizations It was introduced in the spin-off, Guardian SxE, that there are more organizations that deal with the supernatural besides Esprito EX. There are only three organizations present for each continent. Esprito EX :Location: Metro Manila, Philippines :Representative: South East Asia, South Asia, West Asia :Founder: Luis Vargas :Notes: Organization was later destroyed when Lucio Vargas signed the Treaty of Asia, where Esprito EX became a member of Anxii 13. ParaCli Q :Location: New York, USA :Representative: America and Europe :Founder: Oscar Roth and Melissa Fernandez :Notes: Organization is still in peaceful terms. Anxii 13 :Location: Beijing, China :Representative: East Asia, North Asia, Central Asia, Asia and Africa :Founder: Yukiko Motomiya :Notes: Organization became the official representative of Asia and Africa after Lucio Vargas signed the Treaty of Asia. UMBRELLA :Location: ? :Representative: Australia and Oceania :Founder: ? :Notes: Organization is still in peaceful terms. Trivia *The meaning of the SxR part means SupernaturalxReality '''while '''SxE means SupernaturalxExistence, '''yet the pratically mean the same thing except the spelling. *Inspirations are from '''Umineko no Naku Koro ni (07th Expansion), Black★Rock Shooter (Huke & Supercell), Zombie Loan (Peach-Pit), K''' (GoRA) and '''Axis Powers Hetalia (Hidekaz Himaruya) Category:Singles Category:Works with countries as its setting